Happy !
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite du dernier épisode de la saison 3, plus quelques scènes manquantes, a vos clavier pour les reviews !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà et oui j'étais déjà en manque ! Alors pour cette fic, elle change un peu, le premier chapitre est une sorte de mélange de scènes manquantes que j'aurais aimé voir dans l'épisode 1, la suite sera ce qui se passe à la fin... En attendant la saison 4 XD, je vous préviens Olicity pur !**

 **Scène manquante avant que Félicity aille sauver Oliver.**

Félicity repensait à ce que Lance lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le perdre alors qu'elle venait juste de le retrouver, ça lui semblait impossible inconcevable. Elle regarda Ray concentré sur ses écrans quand une idée lui vint.

« Aide-moi à mettre ton armure ! »

« Félicity, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Ça m'est égal ! Je viens juste de retrouver Oliver, il est hors de question que je le perde maintenant. »

« Tu ne sais pas la piloter. »

« Je t'ai vu faire, je vais y arriver, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ! »

Elle voyait qu'il hésitait, elle se retenait de pleurer, se retenait de se dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir...

« Je t'en pris... Je ne peux pas le perdre... Je l'aime tellement Ray... Je t'en pris. »

Il soupira et acquiesça, il l'aida à mettre son armure en lui disant quoi faire, comment faire et surtout comment faire le plus prudemment possible. Elle hocha la tête à tout ce qu'il lui disait et ne se fit pas prier pour retrouver Oliver... Espérant de tout cœur arriver à temps... Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre...

 **Scène manquante après que Oliver et Diggle se disent au revoir.**

Oliver baissa les yeux, John était son ami, son frère, depuis trois ans, mais il l'avait déçu, trahi, il comprenait sa colère, mais aurait aimé que ça se termine autrement.

« Oliver ? »

Il sourit en entendant Félicity arriver derrière lui, il se retourna et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de lui prendre les mains doucement.

« Hey... »

« Hey... Hum... Oliver, je voulais savoir... »

« Oui ? »

Elle inspira un bon coup et se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Félicity... »

« Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce choix par dépit, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me choisir simplement parce que... »

« Félicity... Ce n'est pas par dépit, je veux être avec toi, je sais que je t'ai blessé, je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais aussi que tu vas avoir du mal à me pardonner... »

« Oliver... »

« Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que tu m'as donné suffisamment envie de vivre pour ne pas abandonner sur le barrage... »

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, il la serra doucement contre lui avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne un peu.

« Je t'ai pardonné Oliver... Je ne t'en veux pas, et même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles, je comprends que tu ne m'aie rien dit. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Juste que... Cette fois je ne compte pas partir peu importe la difficulté, tu devras me supporter. »

« Félicity... Je ne veux pas te supporter, je veux qu'on vive ce qu'on a toujours voulu toi et moi... Félicity... Veux-tu partir avec moi ? »

« Oui Oliver... Je veux partir avec toi... Où tu voudras. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement, le premier baiser depuis Nanda Parbat, et il était doux, tendre et passionné, ils oubliaient tout ce qui les entourait, ne remarquant pas que sa sœur, Laurel et Nyssa les avait rejoints se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Waouh... Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Oliver se décide. »

« A Nanda Parbat... C'est elle qui le maintenait en vie... Plusieurs fois il a voulut tout abandonner, mais il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

« Mon frère va fuir la ville avec son amour... C'est romantique. »

Voyant que le nouveau couple ne semblait même pas les remarquer, trop absorber par leur baiser, par le câlin qu'ils partageaient. Ray les rejoignit et vit aussi ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et même s'il ressentait un brin de jalousie, il savait que ces deux là s'aimaient, jamais Félicity n'avait été aussi démonstrative avec lui, jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, jamais elle ne l'avait serré dans ses bras comme ça, jamais elle ne lui avait sourit comme ça. Jamais elle ne l'avait aimé comme ça. Il sourit et fit demi-tour, préférant les laisser seuls, même si trois jeunes femmes ne s'ennuyaient pas devant ce baiser passionné.

Laurel était heureuse pour eux, depuis que Oliver était parti à Noël, elle et Félicity s'était rapprochée, et elle avait vu que l'informaticienne aimait son ex petit ami plus que tout, ça se voyait, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient enfin être ensemble. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, ils continuèrent de se regarder et de s'enlacer.

 **Scène manquante, quand Oliver et Félicity s'en vont.**

Oliver était passé prendre la jeune femme, elle avait prit une simple valise et un sac. Il était étonné, il aurait juré qu'elle en aurait pris plus. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour mais ni elle ni lui ne se contentèrent de ce baiser, ils se caressèrent, restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'une voix ne les fasse se séparer.

« Vous allez avoir tout le temps pour ça vous deux ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Théa et Laurel qui venaient d'arriver. Oliver prit la valise de Félicity et s'approcha de sa sœur et de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Tu vas partir pour je ne sais où et pour je ne sais combien de temps, je viens te dire au revoir. »

Il sourit, posa la valise dans la voiture et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, elle allait lui manquer, plus que tout, mais il avait besoin d'être loin d'ici pendant un temps. Il retourna près de Félicity et lui prit la main avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur le front.

« Prends soin de mon frère, ok ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Félicity et Théa s'enlacèrent un moment, même si elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, elles s'appréciaient et auraient aimé plus se connaître. Oliver enlaça son amie avant de lui murmurer doucement.

« Prends soin de ma petite sœur s'il te plaît, et prends soin de toi. »

« T'en fais pas, je veillerais sur elle. »

« Merci. »

Il retourna près de Félicity et lui sourit. Théa donna une chose à son frère avant qu'ils ne partent. Oliver ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut surprit.

« Théa... »

« Quoi ? Vous partez, je peux le concevoir, mais au moins avec cette carte vous ne manquerez de rien. C'est celle de mon compte, enfin celui de Malcolm. Faites-vous plaisir. »

« Merci Speedy. »

Il sourit en l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de s'adresser à Félicity.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Plus que prête. »

Il lui ouvrit la portière et la fit monter dans la voiture avant de monter de l'autre côté. Il démarra après un dernier baiser et commencèrent leur voyage.

 **Voilà, mais avant de poster la suite, j'aurais une question, avez-vous d'autres idées de scènes manquantes ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une autre petite scénette manquante suite à la demande de Guest. Ensuite, le « vrai »début de l'histoire ^^

Félicity voyait Oliver se tenir la poitrine et également le sang qui coulait de sa main. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours dans l'armure de Ray.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

Elle sourit, elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle, quand elle l'avait vu tomber du barrage, elle avait cru sentir son cœur cesser de battre, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à temps, mais il allait bien.

Oliver aussi voulait la serrer dans ses bras. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait réussi à gagner ce combat, se battre pour vivre... Se battre pour elle.

Ils entendirent le bruit des sirènes de police. Félicity serra Oliver dans ses bras bien qu'elle aurait préféré le faire sans armure avant qu'ils ne s'envolent vers Palmer entreprises.

Une fois là bas, Ray vint vers eux, il aida la jeune femme à se débarrasser de l'armure. Il l'aida à retirer d'abord le casque, puis le reste.

« Tu t'en es bien sortie. »

« Merci. »

Une fois débarrassée de l'armure, Ray surpris le regard que la jeune femme et Oliver se lançait, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient se rejoindre.

« Vas-y... »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla vers Oliver qui lui tendit les bras, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui passa les siens derrière son dos et ils s'enlacèrent un long moment. Profitant juste du contact de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent Félicity garda ses mains sur ses bras, juste pour sentir son contact.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais encore perdu... »

« Non... Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. »

Il voulut l'embrasser quand ils entendirent leurs amis rentrer dans le bureau. Ils se séparèrent, à regret. Félicity espérait que ces mots n'étaient pas lancés en l'air, à cause de la situation... Elle espérait... Sans savoir qu'Oliver avait déjà pris sa décision.

 **Voilà... Désolée, ce n'est pas terrible, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux ^^**

 **Guest : J'espère que ça te plaît quand même !**

 **PS : Pas sure d'avoir des sortie régulières... j'ai plein d'idée et des evaluations à organiser ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon alors, j'ai lutté à décidé comment sortir les chapitres... Car j'ai prévu de faire sur plusieurs endroits, certains seront plus courts que d'autres. Mais je pense faire un chapitre par ville, ce sera plus facile pour moi ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez aimer celui ci ^^**_

 **Central City, quelques jours après leur départ**

Félicity sourit en arrivant à Central, le nouveau couple avant passé quelques jours dans un hôtel pas très loin d'ici, passant le plus clair de leur temps au lit, à s'embraser, se câliner, faire l'amour, mais aussi parler, ils parlaient beaucoup, de tout, d'eux. Oliver avait fini par demander à Félicity de venir voir leurs amis de Central, elle avait accepté, après tout sans Barry, ils seraient toujours à Nanda.

« Au fait... Comment Barry a su où nous trouver ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de venir vous libérer. »

« Je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. »

Ils sourirent en arrivant à STAR Lab. Ils descendirent de leur voiture, Oliver vint prendre la main de la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils virent leurs amis en train de discuter autour des ordinateurs, ils ne semblaient même pas s'être rendus compte de leur présence ici.

« Hey les gars ! »

Ils se retournèrent et furent surpris de les voir ici, sans prévenir, Caitlyn vint enlacer Félicity, Barry et Cisco vinrent saluer Oliver.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Un petit voyage, juste nous deux. »

Ils se sourirent et et leurs amis comprirent sans demander que leurs amis étaient désormais en couple.

« Tu as réussi à t'en sortir avec Wells ? »

« Tout n'est pas réglé, mais on a décidé de s'accorder une soirée de pause. »

« Une soirée ? »

« La police organise un gala pour les orphelins... plus il y a de personnes plus ils auront d'argent. »

Ils leur proposèrent de venir, après une légère hésitation, ils finirent par accepter.

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous au gala, la soirée venait de commencer, Oliver observait Félicity en train de parler avec Iris et Caitlyn. Oliver trouvait Félicity magnifique, ses cheveux détachés tombaient dans son dos, retenu par une simple barrette, elle portait une superbe robe bleue longue que Caitlyn lui avait prêtée. Barry le rejoignit.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé ? »

Il sourit.

« Oui... J'ai mis le temps. »

« Tu m'as dis un jour... que ce n'était pas possible... »

« Je sais... Mais c'est être sans elle qui est impossible... J'ai fini par le comprendre, j'ai même failli le comprendre trop tard, mais elle est revenue vers moi... Et je ne compte plus la lâcher. »

« Bien... Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse... »

Oliver sourit et rejoignit Félicity, voulant partager une danse avec elle. Pendant ce temps Félicity parlait avec les filles. Iris ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Ray ? »

Félicity sourit, repensant à son ami.

« Ray est quelqu'un de bien, je pensais... l'aimer... Mais non, je n'ai toujours aimé que Oliver... Ça à toujours été lui. Je pensais que Oliver et moi ce serait impossible, alors j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Mais je n'ai pas pu... Tout le monde me disait que j'aimais Oliver même Ray, mais je ne les écoutais pas... Et puis j'ai failli le perdre... Et la j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que lui... »

« Comment peux-tu être sur... Que c'est lui ? »

« Parce que quand je suis avec lui... Je ne vois que lui, personne d'autre, ce n'était pas le cas avec Ray, ni personne d'autre. Oliver est tout pour moi... Je sais que ça semble... Clichée, et idiot pour certaines personne... Mais crois-moi Iris... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'aime lui. »

« Tu n'as pas peur... De ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite ? »

« Si... Bien sur... Mais je m'en fiche... Je l'aime, il m'aime aussi. Il m'a choisi... Après tout ce temps il m'a choisi... Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je suis heureuse.

Félicity se retourna quand elle sentit une main en bas de son dos. Elle sourit en voyant Oliver qui venait de la rejoindre. Iris et Caitlyn pouvaient voir le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, un regard plein d'amour, débordant même... Il n'y avait qu'eux.

« Je suis heureux moi aussi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Félicity posa ses mains autour du cou d'Oliver alors qu'il posait les siennes sur ses hanches, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa portée par cette danse.

« Je crois qu'ils sont tous surpris... »

« Je te signale que même ta sœur et Laurel sont surprises... John un peu moins... »

Oliver resserra un peu son étreinte sur elle, voulant la sentir tout contre lui.

« Je rêvais de ça depuis un moment... »

« Moi aussi... Depuis le mariage de John... »

Il sourit.

« Je rêvais de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'emmener... »

« Je t'aurais suivi... Je le sais maintenant... »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, puis plus passionnément, s'arrêtant même de danser sous les yeux de leurs amis qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que les regarder.

« Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là. »

« Cisco... Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je les ai rencontré la première fois... Et c'était avant de devenir Flash... »

« Tu penses que ça peut marcher entre eux ? »

« J'en suis sur... Je pense que maintenant Oliver à comprit. »

Les filles arrivèrent près d'eux elle venaient d'entendre ce que Barry avait dit.

« Comprit quoi ? »

« Que Félicity est celle qui fait de lui ce qu'il est... Que sans elle, il perdrait tout. »

Ils regardèrent de nouveau vers le couple qui continuait de s'embrasser sur la piste de danse sans se soucier des regards qu'on leur lançait. Caitlyn sourit et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Je crois que de toute façon ces deux là sont inséparables. »

« Oui... »

« Ils sont mignons tout les deux... »

Oliver et Félicity finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Il posa son front contre le sien et sourit.

« Je pensais à ce qu'on pourrait faire... Toi et moi. »

« Ah ? Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Voyager... Juste tout les deux, aller où on voudra. »

« C'est tentant... »

« Tu aimerais ? »

« J'adorerais... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, bien décidé à partir au plus vite avec la femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour.

 **Voilà, petite mise en bouche celui là, la suite sera mieux, c'est promis !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un petit chapitre à Hong Kong, j'espère que vous allez aimer, ce serons tous des petits chapitres, mais il y en aura pas mal ^^**

 **Hong Kong, 3 Mois après leur départ.**

Oliver tenait Félicity contre lui, leur première nuit d'amour passionnée en Chine, ils ne risquaient pas de l'oublier, ils étaient arrivés la veille, très tard, ils étaient épuisés mais ils n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie de s'embrasser, de se caresser, de s'aimer. Et elle était là, contre lui, à dormir paisiblement. Elle était si belle, et depuis trois mois, il était heureux, vraiment très heureux, se réveiller tout les matins dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour, il lui avait dit que ça n'arriverait pas mais pourtant là, elle était là et il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

Oliver avait demandé à venir ici afin de rendre hommage à Akio, ce petit garçon dont il se sentait responsable de sa mort. Bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, il le savait maintenant, mais avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Akio n'avait que 11 ans, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui n'aurait pas du vivre tout ça.

Il sentit que Félicity se réveillait doucement, il se retourna et la regarda un moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et qu'elle lui fasse ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, mais Oliver en demandait beaucoup plus, il la serra contre lui et la fit basculer sous lui, voulant l'aimer à nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se souriaient.

Plus tard, ils étaient habillés, avaient pris leur petit déjeuner, et sortirent de leur chambre d'hôtel. Se tenant la main amoureusement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au temple où Akio avait été incinéré. C'était dur pour Oliver de revenir ici, Félicity sentit qu'il serrait sa main plus fort. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda, elle vit ses yeux briller, des larmes silencieuses couler. Elle se plaça devant lui lâcha sa main et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Tu peux te laisser aller... Tu le peux avec moi, je ne te trouverais jamais faible si tu te laisses aller. »

« Je me sens coupable... »

« Je le sais... Mais tu n'y es pour rien... Tu peux pleurer pour lui, je sais que tu tenais à Akio. Ne retiens pas tes larmes devant moi. »

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas pleuré à cette époque, il avait tué, s'était sentit fort, n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de pleurer. Mais là dans ses bras, il en avait besoin. Elle ne le repoussait pas, le laissait pleurer. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa, posa un baiser sur son front et la remercia.

« De quoi tu me remercies ? »

« D'être là pour moi... »

« Toujours Oliver, je serais toujours là. »

Ils entrèrent dans le temple, bien que les cendres d'Akio ne se trouvent pas ici, Oliver avait besoin de se recueillir, Félicity l'accompagna et le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de le faire seul. Elle le regarda rendre un hommage à ce petit garçon avant qu'il ne la rejoigne et ne la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils s'étaient promenés dans la ville, en amoureux. Il lui montra l'endroit où il avait vécu, les endroits qu'il avait vu. Il était heureux de pouvoir les revoir avec elle à ses côtés.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a d'autres endroits qui te font de la peine comme ici ? »

Il soupira et hocha la tête. Elle sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors allons-y... Je veux essayer de rendre ces endroits un peu meilleurs pour toi... »

« Félicity... »

« Je veux qu'en repensant à Hong Kong, et aux autres endroits, tu ne penses pas uniquement aux moments qui t'ont fait souffrir... Je veux que d'autres souvenirs les remplace... Avec moi. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour, il savait qu'elle arriverait à rendre ses souvenirs largement supportable. Avec elle, il pouvait être lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Oliver posa son front contre le sien et sourit.

« Je t'aime Félicity... »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Un peu de tourisme ça te dit ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup... »

Il sourit, posa un baiser sur son front et lui prit la main avant de reprendre la route, il lui fit une liste des endroits qu'il connaissait où qu'il avait entendu parler, la muraille de chine bien sur, mais aussi les chute d'eau Huangguoshu, les montagnes jaunes, les différentes réserves naturelles... Ils avaient hâte d'y aller.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer, à très vite pour le prochain chapitre, que je suis sure vous adorerez !

Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

**Russie, 5 Mois après leur départ**

Quand Oliver avait dit à Félicity qu'il voulait aller en Russie, Félicity n'avait pas compris, elle savait que tout ce qui c'était passé avec la Bratva était compliqué et qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler pour le moment, qu'il le ferait un jour, il lui avait promit, mais pour le moment il ne se sentait pas prêt, elle avait compris et lui avait dit que le jour où il voudrait lui parler, elle serait là, et qu'elle écouterait tout.

Alors quand il lui avait dit que cette fois, ce souvenir, c'était pour elle, pour effacer leurs mauvais souvenirs, à tout les deux.

« Oliver... »

« Je t'ai blessé ce jour là... Je l'ai vu dans ton regard, et je suis désolé. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout, on était loin d'être proche à cette époque je te signale. »

« Je le sais... Mais je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé. Et aussi... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'en veux de m'être montré si faible... Alors j'aimerais qu'on oublie, tout les deux... »

« Ok... »

Elle sourit et le serra contre elle, certes, elle avait souffert de le voir avec Isabel mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ne lui avait rien promis à ce moment là, il avait le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce soir là, Oliver avait pris une chambre dans le plus belle hôtel de Moscou, une magnifique chambre nuptial pour eux. Félicity avait été un peu en colère qu'il dépense autant pour une simple chambre, mais il lui avait sourit.

« Je veux que cette nuit soit parfaite... »

« C'est toujours parfait quand c'est avec toi... »

« Je veux que tout soit parfait. Absolument tout... Je veux que cette soirée, que les quelques jours qu'on va passer ici nous fassent oublier tout le reste. »

« Oliver... »

« Je t'aime... Laisse-moi te le prouver... »

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut léger, tendre avant de devenir plus passionné, les lèvres remuant l'une contre l'autre, se mouvant en parfaite symbiose avec l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Félicity entrouvrit les lèvres où Oliver se fit un plaisir de glisser sa langue, l'embrassant plus passionnément, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec celle de Félicity. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, s'enroulaient, s'aimaient. Oliver commença à défaire la robe de Félicity qui se retrouva rapidement sur le sol.

Félicity enleva rapidement la chemise que portait Oliver sans se soucier des boutons qui étaient attachés, il l'aida et envoya le bout de tissus valser au loin. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre le mur continuant de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Il finit par lui enlever son soutien gorge avant de lui déposer des baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres sur la poitrine, dans le cou... Elle se sentait vivre, entièrement vivre. Elle enleva une de ses mains qui était dans son cou pour défaire la ceinture de son homme, elle le voulait tellement, il s'éloigna d'elle un moment, la regarda fixement, et ce qu'il vit le déboussola un moment, il avait aimé des femmes dans sa vie, eu des conquête que parfois il aurait préféré éviter, du éviter même... Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour dans les yeux d'une femme, pas une fois.

« Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement... »

Il sourit, la décolla du mur et la déposa doucement sur le lit alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, ses épaules. Il s'écarta d'elle avant de lui murmurer doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant que le reste de leur vêtements ne disparaisse et atterrissent sur le sol de leur chambre. Oliver prenait tout son temps avec elle, voulant lui démontrer tout son amour bien qu'il le fasse à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Au moment ultime où leur amour éclata dans un plaisir foudroyant Oliver ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, toujours ancré au plus profond d'elle, il releva le regard et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Hey... Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Ce n'est rien... Excuse-moi... Je suis heureuse c'est tout... Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi. »

Il sourit, embrassa ses joues pour essuyer toutes les larmes qui avaient coulés sans se retirer d'elle. Il recommença à se mouvoir en elle voulant de nouveau lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, voulant le rapprocher d'elle le plus possible, le sentir entièrement, voulant de nouveau ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Oliver près d'elle, il était toujours là à son réveil. Elle chercha du regard où il pouvait être mais il n'y avait aucun trace de lui. Elle prit son portable et essaya de le joindre. Elle reposa son téléphone quand elle le vit revenir dans la chambre tenant le plateau du petit déjeuner. Elle sourit et se redressa sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa le plateau, ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon avant de se glisser sous la couverture avec elle.

« Je me demandais où tu étais. »

« Je pensais être revenu avant ton réveil. »

« Tu sais qu'on a le room service ? »

« Je voulais faire ça pour toi... »

Il déposait de légers baisers dans son cou, malgré leur nuit d'amour intense il avait encore envie d'elle. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le plateau du petit déjeuner mais elle ne pouvait rien faire face aux baisers tous plus brûlant qu'il déposait dans son cou.

« Oliver... »

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa nuque.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai faim... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, au moment de se reculer, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa plus passionnément voulant de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent Oliver posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact qu'il aimait tellement.

« Je crois que je ne me laisserais jamais de tout ça... De toi et moi... De nous... »

« Moi non plus Oliver, jamais. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment collé l'un contre l'autre, à sourire, à parler avant que Oliver ne lui prenne tendrement la main.

« Au fait... Tu veux savoir pourquoi Isabel te détestait ? »

« Tu veux dire en plus du fait que ce soit une garce manipulatrice ? »

Il sourit, continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Oui en plus de ça. »

« Dis-moi... »

« J'ai dis ton nom... Quand j'étais avec elle cette nuit là... J'ai dit ton prénom... Je pense qu'elle l'a mal pris... »

« Oliver... »

Félicity était surprise, vraiment, elle savait qu'il l'aimait depuis un moment, mais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda fixement.

« Je t'aimais déjà... Même si je me voilais la face. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner, l'un contre l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien comme souvent. Cette fois leur voyage en Russie resterait un merveilleux souvenir, un qu'ils ne voudraient jamais oublier.

 **Voilà, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé vous aussi ^^**

 **Reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miami, 6 mois après leur départ**

« J'aime cet endroit ! »

Oliver sourit, elle était debout sur le bateau qu'ils avaient loués, leur capitaine leur faisait une petite croisière pour la journée. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine, Oliver avait toujours voulu y retourner depuis les quelques semaines qu'il avait passé ici avec sa famille quand il était enfant, Théa n'était même pas née à cette époque. Alors ils étaient là, à Miami à profiter du soleil, le ciel bleu, la mer calme à perte de vue. Ils étaient heureux.

Leur capitaine les déposa pour le déjeuner sur une petite plage privée comprise dans le prix de la balade, la vue était magnifique, une mer bleue, une plage de sable fin, des arbres derrière eux, le ponton de bois qui allait les conduire ici... Tout était parfait. Le couple descendit et alla déjeuner. Félicity avait préparer des sandwichs et quelques fruits. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger Félicity alla piquer une tête. Oliver était surpris de voir à quel point elle était à l'aise dans l'eau. Il l'observa un moment, se rendant compte à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle était parfaite, à quel point il l'aimait. Il alla la rejoindre, enlevant son T shirt au passage et la rejoignit dans l'eau. Quand elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer elle se retourna et lui sourit avant de passer ses bras dans son dos.

« Félicity... »

« Hum ? »

« Merci... D'être venue avec moi... Tu me rends heureux. »

« Tu me rends heureuse aussi... »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, elle sourit et répondit à son baiser avant de le serrer encore plus contre elle. Il la serra encore plus avant de descendre ses lèvres dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Félicity se cambra quand elle sentit l'effet qu'elle lui faisait...

« Oliver... »

« Oui ? »

« On ne peut pas... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te signale qu'on est sur une plage... »

Il accentua ses caresses dans le bas de son dos avant de l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément, il descendit ses mains toujours plus bas quand il se sépara de ses lèvres.

« On est seuls... »

« Oliver... »

« Dis-moi stop... Dis-le et j'arrête... »

Les caresses d'Oliver l'embrasaient littéralement elle le fit taire en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il comprit le message et fondit en elle.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient étendus, sur la plage, épuisés mais heureux. Félicity se redressa en le foudroyant du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me fais faire ? »

Il se mit à rire.

« Jamais je ne m'étais exhibée en publique avant... »

« Il n'y avait personne mon amour... »

« C'est pas une raison... »

« On ne le refera plus si ça t'ennuie... »

« J'ai pas dit ça... C'est juste... Que je ne pensais pas n'éprouver aucune gêne... »

« Oh... Alors on peut recommencer ? »

« Oliver... Le bateau va arriver... »

Il sourit et en effet, ils virent le bateau revenir les chercher. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent le bateau par le ponton. Leur petite balade, se termina tard le soir, Félicity s'endormait contre Oliver lors de leur retour en taxi à leur hôtel. Il la prit dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations.

« Je peux marcher Oliver... »

« Chut mon amour... Dort. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Félicity. »

Il entra dans leur chambre et la coucha sur leur lit avant de la couvrir avec le drap. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et sourit quand elle se blottit contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Oliver souriait en voyant la jeune femme étendue contre lui, depuis six mois, il se réveillait tout les matins avec elle dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur le front pour la réveiller, elle gémit doucement, il sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue, elle finit par se réveiller et le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement, il se mit au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa beaucoup plus passionnément, elle passa ses bras dans son dos et répondit à cette étreinte avec autant de ferveur... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le téléphone sonner.

« Merde... »

Félicity se mit à rire, Oliver aussi, il l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'écarter d'elle et de répondre au téléphone. Félicity se leva du lit et alla à la salle de bain.

« Oui ? »

Oliver fut surpris d'entendre Nyssa au téléphone, il ne pensait pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle pendant longtemps. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien mais qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle, il sourit quand elle lui dit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Merci Nyssa, je viendrais au plus vite. »

Il raccrocha après l'avoir salué.

« Tu vas aller où ? »

Il sourit, la voyant simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Il se leva du lit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne sois pas furieuse ok ? »

« Tu me fais peur Oliver... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour essayer de la calmer.

« Je dois aller à Nanda Parbat... »

« Jamais ! »

« Félicity... »

« Non ! La dernière fois j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, je ne veux jamais revivre ça, jamais ! »

Elle s'était écartée de lui, refusant de poursuivre cette conversation, pour elle, il était absolument impensable qu'il retourne là bas, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce sentiment de l'avoir perdu. Jamais. Oliver la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras, la regardant fixement dans ses yeux brillants de larmes, elle essayait de détourner le regard mais il posa ses mains sur ses joues la forçant à le regarder.

« Regarde-moi juste une minute... »

« Non Oliver... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je ne veux pas revivre ça... Ça fait trop mal.»

« Nyssa a une solution pour l'annulation du mariage... Mais je dois être là. J'en aurais pour quelques jours seulement, je te retrouve ici après. »

« Non ! Je préfère encore que tu restes marié à elle plutôt que tu ailles là bas. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, je sais que ce mariage n'est légal que pour la ligue... Qu'on a décidé de ne plus en parler... Mais, je ne veux pas rester marié à elle... C'est avec toi que je veux l'être... »

Félicity n'en revenait pas, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de mariage, pas une fois, et là il lui disait ça comme ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, il les lui essuya doucement avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Je vais revenir vite. »

« Non... Je viens avec toi... Et ce n'est pas négociable Oliver... Je ne te laisse pas là bas... Plus jamais... Je refuse de revivre ça... Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra lui aussi. Voyant son désarroi et sa peur, Oliver ne put lui refuser, au bout d'un moment. Il se recula d'elle doucement bien qu'elle semble refuser de le lâcher. Une fois qu'il eu réussi à la détacher de lui, il sécha les dernières larmes qui avaient coulés et laissa ses mains sur ses joues. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait allusion à sa demande en mariage, bon ce n'était pas une demande officiel, mais il le pensait vraiment. Voyant son absence de réaction... Il se dit que peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas... Il resta un moment, tentant d'oublier qu'elle ne pensait pas à faire sa vie avec lui quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse.

« Tu le pensais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Au mariage... »

« Seulement si tu le souhaites. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis voyant son regard fuyant, regard qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis leur départ, elle comprit.

« Tu crois que je ne veux pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas réagit... Je me suis dit... Que tu n'envisages peut-être pas de faire ta vie avec moi... »

Elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Tu es un idiot Oliver Queen... Un vrai idiot... Je t'aime, depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais même pas quand ça a commencé... Passer ma vie avec toi... C'est ce que je désire le plus. »

Oliver ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, la femme qu'il aime vient de lui dire qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser.

« Je te le demanderais un jour... Je te le promets. »

« Et quand tu me demanderas... Je te dirais oui. »

Il sourit, l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui, elle lui rendit son étreinte et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Il fit délicatement glisser sa serviette le long de son corps avant de la porter jusqu'à leur lit.

 **Voilà pour Miami ! Prochain Chapitre Nanda Parbat, il est déjà écrit ^^**

 **J'ai une scène en tête, que j'aimerais écrire, un « gros » OS, mais je n'y arrive pas ^^**

 **PS : Si j'ai des reviews, je vous mets le chapitre suivant demain ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui, il est tard, mais comme promis, pleins de reviews, du coup un chapitre aujourd'hui =)**

 **Nanda Parbat, six mois et demi après leur départ.**

Ils montèrent dans l'avion. Oliver savait qu'elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse, il lui avait pris la main et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher, pour la rassurer. Dans l'avion, elle ne lui avait presque pas parlé, elle craignait ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Félicity... Tout va bien se passer mon cœur... »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir... »

Il tendit les mains qu'elle prit aussitôt, il la fit se lever et s'asseoir ensuite sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et colla son front au sien.

« Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver... »

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi... Mais pour toi... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et sourit.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien non plus, j'ai confiance en Nyssa... »

« Et Malcolm ? »

« Je t'en ai déjà parlé... Il ne tentera rien non plus contre moi, toi ni quiconque de notre entourage. »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

« Moi non plus... Mais, s'il te plaît... Ne pense pas à tout ça, pense juste que quand tout sera fini, je ne serais plus marié. »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'avion atterrisse. Même si Félicity n'aimait pas se trouver là, elle était heureuse d'y être, car cette fois, le mariage de son homme allait être annulé, pour de bon, il ne serait plus marié à Nyssa. La jeune femme les accueilli le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas être ici, mais c'est le seul moyen d'annuler ce fichu mariage. »

Oliver sourit, la jeune femme ne semblait pas non plus vouloir rester mariée avec lui. Après tout, ni elle ni lui n'aimait l'autre.

« J'ai fait en sorte de vous installer dans un petit appartement à l'écart de la ligue, vous ne verrez personne. Si vous avez besoin vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. »

« Merci Nyssa. Comment ça va se passer ? »

« Une simple cérémonie, il n'y aura que toi et moi, et il nous faut deux témoins, je suppose que ce sera Félicity ? »

« Tu supposes bien Nyssa. »

« Un ami d'enfance sera le mien. »

« Ce sera long ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Quelques minutes. »

Nyssa comprit qu'ils voulaient tout les deux se débarrasser de ça, elle les conduisit à un petit temple où les attendait l'ami de Nyssa. Oliver se plaça à côté de son amie et du se séparer à regret de Félicity qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas long. »

« Ok... »

Nyssa attacha un fil rouge à leur deux poignets elle alluma ensuite une bougie noire et lui expliqua qu'il fallait brûler le fil avec la flamme de cette bougie.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, mais la corde va brûler avant de se casser... On risque de souffrir, mais il ne faut pas lâcher tant que le lien n'est pas brisé. »

« Ok. »

« J'ai amené de l'eau du puis au cas où. »

Il hocha la tête et regarda vers Félicity qui semblait inquiète.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'espère... »

Ils placèrent leur mains au dessus de la flamme qui commença à brûler le lien, étrangement celui ci mit énormément de temps avant de se briser. La flamme commença à s'étendre sur l'ensemble du lien et à joindre les poignets de Nyssa et d'Oliver. Celui ci serra son autre main pour contrôler la douleur de la brûlure, il avait déjà été blessé, très souvent, mais étrangement cette douleur était presque insupportable. Nyssa et lui posèrent tout les deux leurs genoux à terre tant c'était fort. Quand le fil fut enfin brisé Félicity alla vers son amour et le prit dans ses bras, puis elle lui versa un peu d'eau du puits sur sa blessure qui guérit instantanément. L'ami de Nyssa en fit de même avec elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Plus que bien, je te promets. »

Nyssa les accompagna jusque dans leur chambre, elle remercia Oliver d'être venu aussi vite. La chambre était sombre mais avait l'air confortable, de toute façon, ils ne comptaient pas rester très longtemps ici.

« Alors tu es enfin à moi... »

« Je le suis depuis la seconde où j'ai compris que je t'aimais... »

« Oui... Mais savoir que tu étais marié... Disons que ce n'est pas l'idéal... Même si on a décidé de plus en parler... Ça me faisait mal... De savoir que tu avais une autre femme que moi... »

« Pour moi, il n'y avait que toi... Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais pu l'éviter... »

« Je le sais Oliver... Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Je sais... Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça... Mais il ne s'est rien passé, entre Nyssa et moi. »

« Rien ? »

Il lui prit les mains et la guida sur le lit avec lui. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Rien... Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça... Même si je ne comptais pas revenir à ce moment là, même si je pensais mourir... Je voulais que tu sois la dernière personne que j'ai aimé... »

« Oliver... »

« Je sais que je vous avais déjà tous trahi... Mais je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, je ne pouvais pas te trahir encore plus, et je ne le voulais pas non plus. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis beaucoup plus passionnément, il sentit Félicity sourire sous ses lèvres, elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il se détacha d'elle et après un bref baiser sur les lèvres, se leva et alla chercher sa veste, quand il revint vers elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il posa sa veste sur le lit après en avoir retiré quelque chose. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main. Il lui posa délicatement un anneau dans la paume de sa main, elle le regarda et leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi que je veux être marié. »

« Oliver... »

« Ne te presse pas pour répondre, on a tout le temps devant nous... Je voulais juste te le demander... J'y pense depuis trop longtemps... »

Félicity sauta littéralement au cou d'Oliver et l'embrassa passionnément, elle le serra dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent Félicity ouvrit la main qui tenait toujours l'anneau et la plaça entre eux deux.

« Je t'aime Oliver... Et je veux t'épouser... Tant que ce n'est pas ici. »

Il sourit, prit l'anneau et le passa au doigt de sa désormais Fiancée. Il la serra ensuite contre lui en lui murmurant plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait.

« J'ai juste une demande Félicity... »

« Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ce sera peut-être long... Mais j'aimerais t'épouser chez nous... A Starling... »

Elle sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est chez nous, il y a notre famille et nos amis, je veux t'épouser là bas aussi. »

Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures du lit et restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre, Oliver la tenant fermement contre lui, lui posant de tendre baisers dans le cou, elle se retourna vers lui et se serra contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, serré dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Au milieu de la nuit Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, paniqué. Il se releva brusquement, se retrouva assis sur leur lit, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé durant son sommeil. Quand il sentit les mains de Félicity autour de son torse, il tourna légèrement la tête.

« Tu veux sortir un moment ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête, au début de leur voyage quand il faisait un cauchemar, il sortait prendre l'air avant de revenir vers elle. Mais maintenant il ne le faisait plus, préférant rester dans ses bras.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Ne m'abandonne jamais... S'il te plaît... »

Elle se redressa et se mit juste à côté de lui. Lui prenant la main et posant sa seconde contre sa joue le forçant à la regarder.

« Hey... Je ne compte pas te laisser, te quitter ni quoi que ce soit, je veux juste être avec toi, t'épouser quand on sera rentrés, passer ma vie avec toi. »

« Tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner... »

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Je t'ai pardonné depuis très très longtemps. »

Il hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier ce mauvais rêve. Félicity le fit se retourner, passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Il réagit aussitôt en passant ses bras dans son dos et en la serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver, ne doute jamais de ça. »

Elle se recula, posa ses mains sur ses joues et commença à l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, puis beaucoup plus passionnément, ni elle, ni lui ne voulait cesser ce baiser, cherchant plus de contact, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand il se réveilla bien plus tard, Oliver resta un moment, allongé à regarder sa fiancée dormir, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, qu'il la regardait dormir, son visage si paisible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle lui ai pardonné, qu'elle continue de l'aimer malgré tout et surtout qu'elle ai accepté de partir avec lui, parce que c'était elle qui le rendait si heureux.

Il la vit se réveiller doucement, il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui, elle lui rendit cette étreinte, heureuse d'être là malgré ce qu'elle pensait la veille.

 **Je crois que je vais vous faire chanter plus souvent XD plus de reviews... Du coup les chapitres plus vite XD**

 **Non, je rigole, le prochain, je ne sais pas trop quand il sortira, j'ai une évaluation demain, et après demain ^^**

 **PS : J'ai commencé à écrire le OS dont j'ai déjà parlé... Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaudra ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, voici la suite, j'aime trop les reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **J'ai hâte de voir si vous aimez celui ci =)**

 **Los Angeles, 9 mois après leur départ**

Félicity et Oliver était dans le cottage au bord de la plage. Félicity venait de lui demander si ils pouvaient aller à Starling, même pour quelques jours mais Oliver s'était levé, et avait fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Elle ne comprenait pas et alla rapidement le retrouver. Quand elle le trouva, elle le vit assis sur leur lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire quant à sa demande, bien sur, il savait qu'un jour ils devraient rentrer, mais il n'était pas prêt. Félicity s'approcha de lui, mit ses jambes de chaque côtés de lui et passa ses bras dans son cou afin de se retrouver collé à lui. Il sourit et passa ses bras dans son dos.

« Dis-moi ce qui te fais peur... »

« Je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit change entre nous... »

« Rien ne changera Oliver... Je t'aime, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, pas vrai ? »

« Tu sais que je t'aime... »

« Alors tout va bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et baissa la tête, elle enleva une de ses mains et le fit la regarder. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu as peur de vouloir redevenir une sorte d'autre version de Arrow ? »

« Je ne veux pas être tenté... »

Elle baissa les yeux et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, neuf mois plus tôt, il avait fait un choix, il l'avait choisi elle, mais elle craignait quand même qu'un jour il change d'avis, qu'il retourne à sa vie d'avant, sans elle avec lui.

« Et comme tu ne peux pas être Arrow et avec moi... Tu me quitteras si c'est le cas ? »

Oliver n'en revenait pas, pas du tout, comment pouvait-elle croire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il la quitterait ? Qu'il abandonnerait ce qu'ils vivaient ? Qu'il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour rester avec elle ?

Il déplaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa bien moins tendrement que le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser, se caresser, Oliver voulut se détacher d'elle mais elle se serra encore plus contre lui, elle le sentit sourire sous ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment.

« Jamais Félicity... Je ne le pourrais pas... Depuis notre départ tu m'as appris à être moi, vraiment moi, et j'aime ça. J'aime ce que l'on vit tout les deux, j'aime que ce soit juste toi et moi... J'aime être ton fiancé, et dans un jour proche devenir ton mari... Je te choisirais toujours. Je t'aime... Plus que tout, comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais te quitter ? »

« Alors dis-moi ce qui t'effraie... Parce que moi... C'est ça qui me fait peur... Que tu finisses par te rendre compte que tu préfères être Arrow qu'être avec moi... »

« Mon cœur... Je te l'ai dit, je veux être avec toi... Toujours... »

« Alors parle-moi... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de coller son front contre le sien.

« Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu en étant Arrow, toujours avoir peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose aux gens que j'aime... Tu es celle que j'aime le plus. »

« Hey... Tu sais que demain je peux me faire renverser par une voiture ? »

« Ne parle pas de ça ! »

« Mais c'est vrai, il y a un million de façon de mourir... Aucune ne sera parce que tu es Arrow ou je ne sais quoi. Même si demain, tu me disais que tu voulais redevenir Arrow, je te suivrais, te soutiendrais, et continuerais de t'aimer un peu plus chaque jours. Et je n'aurais pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver... Parce que ces mois qu'on a vécu... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Pas une fois. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer... Pas maintenant... Pas encore. »

« Ok. Mais demande-toi juste une chose Oliver, tu m'as dis que tu étais toi maintenant, le vrai toi, alors est-ce que le vrai toi ne pourrait pas concilier notre vie à nous... Et ta vie en tant que nouvel Arrow ? »

« Tu m'aimais vraiment en tant que Arrow ? »

« J'aimais te voir t'entraîner torse-nu... »

Il se mit à rire et la serra dans ses bras, il était si heureux avec elle depuis près tout ce temps, il riait, sincèrement avec elle, juste pour elle. Il se sentait bien. Plus que bien. Jamais il ne la quitterait, il ne le pourrait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Quand il rentrerait, il se consacrera à sa vie avec elle. A sa nouvelle femme, à leur famille à deux.

 **Los Angeles, une semaine après**

Depuis leur retour de Nanda Parbat, ils avaient décidé de passer quelques temps ici, à Los Angeles, ils ne savaient pas quand ils repartiraient, ils profitaient de leur cottage baigné par les rayons de soleil du matin. La jeune femme regardait son homme dormir paisiblement, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, il n'avait fait que très peu de cauchemar, alors elle pouvait profiter et le regarder dormir. Elle porta sa main à son visage et le caressa tendrement avant de le sentir s'éveiller doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa les siens. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il regrettait d'avoir attendu, il aurait aimé passer tout son temps avec elle bien avant leur petite « fuite ».

« Hey... »

« Hey... »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer, Félicity alla à la salle de bain après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son fiancé. Une fois sous la douche elle sourit en regardant son anneau de fiançailles qui trônait toujours sur son doigt. Près de trois mois qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais ils se comportaient comme un couple marié. Félicity savait qu'un jour, ils se marieraient.

Oliver était en train de contacter sa sœur, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une semaine déjà. L'appel vidéo sonna, Théa répondit rapidement et fut vit son frère qui la salua.

 _« Comment tu vas Ollie ? »_

« Comme toujours. »

 _« Félicity n'est pas avec toi ? »_

« Elle est sous la douche. »

 _« Ok, vous êtes où alors ? »_

« A Los Angeles, Félicity a toujours voulu y aller. »

 _« Cool. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »_

« Non tout va bien, l'argent que tu nous transfert est largement suffisant, merci Théa. »

 _« Arrête de me remercier, dis-moi, est-ce que dans votre périple vous avez l'intention de venir me dire ne serais-ce que bonjour un jour ? »_

Oliver n'était pas près de rentrer... Un jour il rentrerait, mais pas pour le moment il voulait encore profiter de sa vie avec elle, juste avec elle, rattraper tout le temps perdu, tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, bien qu'elle semble lui avoir absolument tout pardonné depuis longtemps.

 _« Ollie ? »_

« Ah oui désolée Théa... On reviendra, je te le promets... Mais pour le moment... »

 _« Ok, ok, tu veux profiter de Félicity encore un peu, je comprends. »_

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour le moment Théa, tu me manques, vous me manquez tous, mais je ne peux pas pour le moment... »

 _« Je comprends Ollie, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as de la chance que Félicity t'aime autant. »_

« Je le sais. D'ailleurs, je peux te promettre qu'on rentrera... Vu qu'on a l'intention de se marier à Starling. »

 _« Quoi ! »_

C'était Laurel qui venait d'exprimer son étonnement, Oliver sourit en ayant entendu son amie, les yeux de sa sœur étaient très surpris.

« Tu salueras Laurel pour moi. »

 _« Attends Ollie... Tu vas te marier ? »_

« Félicity et moi sommes fiancés depuis près de trois mois. »

 _« Et tu me le dis que maintenant ? »_

« Désolé Speedy. »

 _« Tu as intérêt à te marier ici, tu m'entends, je veux te voir te marier, ok ? »_

« Je te le promets. »

Il sourit en lui disant ça, il salua de nouveau sa sœur avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il se tourna en voyant Félicity sortir de la douche. Il sourit et se leva afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu as parlé à Théa ? »

« Oui... Et sans doute à Laurel qui devait écouter derrière... »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Oliver, un jour quand on rentrera, même si c'est dans longtemps... Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là... Tu n'arriveras plus à m'éloigner de toi, jamais. »

« Jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner de toi... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et puis... On sera mariés... Et tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire signer des papiers de divorce. »

Il sourit, même si dans le fond, il ne le pensait pas. Jamais il ne pouvait imaginer être séparé d'elle, le jour où ils seraient enfin mariés, ce serait pour la vie. Sa fiancée posa sa tête contre son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Vegas, 11 mois après leur départ.**

Cette fois il avait voyagé pour Félicity, elle avait demandé à venir ici pour voir un peu sa mère, et pour essayer d'avoir un bon souvenir dans cette ville où sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose. Son enfance n'avait pas été malheureuse à proprement parler, mais elle n'avait pas non plus était très heureuse. Le couple se promenait main dans la main dans les rues de Vegas quand Félicity se décida à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, que mon père est parti quand j'étais petite ? »

« Oui, tu avais neuf ans, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Avant son départ, ma mère et moi on était pas vraiment proche, je sais qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait à rien avec moi, je préférais être enfermée avec des ordinateurs et elle aurait voulu que je sois un peu plus extravertie... Mais ce n'était pas mon genre. »

Oliver sourit s'imaginant Félicity, enfant, jouant avec des ordinateurs.

« Après le départ de mon père, ma mère a du travailler encore plus, elle avait deux travail, j'ai essayé de m'ouvrir un peu à elle, de moins m'enfermer dans mon petit monde... Mais elle ne me laissait pas l'approcher... Je lui rappelais trop mon père, je lui ressemble beaucoup alors quand elle me regardait, elle avait l'impression de le voir... Du coup elle passait moins de temps à la maison. »

Elle se tut un moment, essuya un larme rapidement du dos de sa main et essaya de retenir les autres. Oliver s'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas... Ne me raconte pas si ça te fait pleurer. »

« Je veux te raconter. »

« Ok... Mais ne pleure pas... »

« Je vais essayer. »

Elle lui sourit et quémanda un baiser qu'il lui donna sans hésiter. Quand ils reprirent leur marche, elle était bien décidé à continuer.

« On s'est éloignée toutes les deux, je ne la voyais presque jamais... Les services sociaux sont même venus... Quand j'avais douze ans, pourtant je ne manquais de rien, elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, et j'allais à l'école, je ne sais pas qui les a avertis... Elle a donc commencé à faire des efforts, à me voir plus souvent... J'ai travaillé dur et j'ai eu une bourse pour un internat, du coup elle continuait de travailler, et on ne se voyait plus... Après j'ai été au MIT... Walter m'a repéré, et tu connais la suite. »

« Je suis très heureux de cette suite... »

Elle sourit et se mit devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'elle ne continue à parler.

« Ma mère et moi on communiquait surtout par courrier... Ma mère déteste les ordinateurs... On était pas proches à proprement parler... Mais on essayait quand même de garder contact.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, mais je suis sure que c'est une femme bien. »

« Elle l'est, vraiment, c'est juste qu'elle a été détruite après le départ de mon père... En plus... »

Elle se tut un moment, sourit en se rappelant de leur discussion à l'hôpital quand Ray était blessé.

« En plus quoi ? »

« Elle a comprit que je t'aimais toi... Et pas Ray, alors qu'elle ne te connaît même pas. »

« Perspicace ta mère... »

Ils sourirent et reprirent leur route. Le couple s'était installé chez la mère de Félicity, même si leur relation s'était bien améliorée Oliver savait que Félicity lui en voudrait toujours de ce délaissement étant enfant. Donna Smoak était ravie de voir sa fille si heureuse, de voir que celle ci avait fait le bon choix, elle pouvait voir que l'amour qui les unissait était fort et incassable.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre quand Oliver passa ses bras dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui, elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« Dis-moi... Ta mère dort bien à côté de notre chambre ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Je crois que je sais comment lui faire comprendre que maintenant tu n'es plus seule, et que tu ne le seras plus jamais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... »

« Et comment ? »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre dans son cou et de remonter derrière son oreille ce qui la fit gémir aussitôt.

« En commençant comme ça, et en continuant encore et encore, toujours plus... Toute la nuit. »

« C'est tentant... Vraiment très tentant... »

« Tu trouves ? »

Il accentua ses baisers et ses caresses allant toujours plus loin, trouvant toujours ses endroits préférés, Félicity n'en pouvait plus...

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot Oliver... Fais-moi l'amour maintenant ! »

« Si c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de la l'allonger sur le lit la couvrant littéralement de baisers.

Le lendemain quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils virent la mère de Félicity qui leur lançait un regard noir.

« Félicity, ma chérie, je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse, mais franchement vous auriez pu vous abstenir ! »

« Désolée maman... »

Mais il n'en était rien, elle n'était pas désolée, ne serait jamais désolée d'aimer Oliver et de le prouver à tout le monde.

« Vous restez combien de temps les tourtereaux ? »

« On repart bientôt, dans quelques jours. »

« Ok. »

Félicity toucha machinalement l'anneau de fiançailles qu'elle portait au doigt, elle ne l'avait pas de puis si longtemps que ça, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, se disant que bientôt, sa vie serait unie à celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la bague qui ornait désormais son doigt.

« Maman, on voudrait t'inviter à notre mariage. »

« Quoi ! »

« Waouh, c'est la même réaction que Laurel et Théa. »

Félicity sourit à son homme et regarda de nouveau sa mère.

« Vous allez vous marier ? Quand ? Où ? »

« Du calme maman, pour le où, ce sera à Starling, la date, on ne sait pas encore. »

« Mais enfin... »

« Non maman, quand on aura une date, tu le sauras, mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien de prévu. »

Félicity retourna près de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ce soir là dans leur chambre après un nouveau câlin très passionné, le couple était allongé l'un contre l'autre à tenter de reprendre leur souffle, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Starling, ils ne se lassaient pas de ces câlins, de faire l'amour, de se démontrer à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils regrettaient d'avoir attendus par moment, mais en fin de compte à être ici comme ça, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, ils étaient heureux. Félicity se redressa et posa sa tête contre le torse de son homme.

« Ma mère va devenir dingue ! »

« C'est une grande fille... Elle doit se douter qu'on ne fait pas que dormir ensemble... »

« J'ai jamais ramené de garçon à la maison... Elle doit penser que je suis coincée...

« Et bien plus maintenant avec ce qu'on a fait toute la nuit... »

« Je crois que je vais rougir quand je vais la voir... »

« Moi j'adore ce qu'on fait... »

Elle sourit et lui murmura doucement.

« Moi aussi... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la rapprocher de lui. Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant de parler de nouveau.

« Félicity ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'aimerais qu'on aille à un endroit... Je pense, que j'ai besoin d'effacer une dernière chose de mon esprit... »

« Bien sur, où tu veux. »

Il hésita un moment avant de lui parler, de lui dire où il voulait aller, elle se redressa et lui sourit.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Lian Yu... »

« Oliver... »

« J'y suis retourné trois fois... La première fois, c'était après la mort de Tommy... La seconde quand on a enfermé Slade... Et je t'ai repoussé, blessé alors que je voulais faire tout le contraire... Et la dernière, c'était avec Théa, Malcolm avait libéré Slade, quand il a été de nouveau enfermé, il a voulu me briser encore plus... En me disant que je perdrais tout ceux que j'aime... Et il parlait de toi... J'ai besoin de sentir que cet endroit peut être autre chose que le pire endroit du monde... »

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« On part quand ? »

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sur, je veux que tu sois heureux, totalement heureux Oliver... »

« Je le suis déjà avec toi... »

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Mes évaluations sont passées, donc si vous voulez la suite demain, je veux des reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pas trop d'engouement pour le chapitre précédent lol, mais pour remercier mes fans habituels, je mets la suite quand même ce soir ^^**

 **Lian Yu, un an après leur départ**

Ils étaient arrivés depuis la veille, Félicity n'était pas très rassurée ici, mais Oliver était avec elle, du coup elle avait moins peur.

Oliver et elle se dirigeait vers un endroit plus loin dans la forêt quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Félicity vit le regard d'Oliver, il semblait perdu. Elle regarda ce qu'il fixait et vit des tombes au sol. Trois. Elle sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement, le laissant se recueillir en silence devant la tombe de son père et de ses amis. Il se retourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais tellement tout oublier parfois... »

« Et moi j'aimerais te faire oublier... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de retourner près de la plage. Félicity regarda vers les cellules de l'ARGUS, repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Slade. Elle n'en parlait jamais, mais elle avait eu peur... Quand Slade était là, pas peur pour elle, elle était persuadé qu'Oliver viendrait la sauver, elle avait eu peur pour Oliver, Slade l'avait brisé, plus que personne n'aurait eu à le supporter, il avait tout détruit, avait tué sa mère, enlevé sa sœur, lui avait fait faire un choix que personne n'aurait pu faire... Même si tout c'était bien fini, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle, il s'en rendit compte, se mit devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

« A quoi tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais pleurer ? »

« Slade... »

« Ne pense plus à lui, c'est fini... »

« Je sais, mais je repense à tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir... »

« Et moi à ce que j'ai pu faire... Je le pensais tu sais... Au manoir... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je le pensais quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, au début je pensais avoir menti... J'ai compris plus tard que j'avais dit la vérité... Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. »

« Je t'aimais déjà aussi... »

Il sourit et la serra contre lui. Étrangement cet endroit ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant, il n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, mais avec elle à ses côtés, il se sentait bien.

Les jours passèrent et étrangement ni elle ni lui ne ressentait le besoin de partir, ils étaient bien, isolés du monde, un avion venait tout les trois jours leur donner de quoi manger, se soigner si besoin. Ce n'était pas vraiment la vie sauvage qu'Oliver avait connu en vivant ici. Félicity avait été voir Slade, elle avait tenu à lui faire face, à montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Mais surtout, elle voulait prouver à Slade que maintenant Oliver n'était plus seul, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Sa réaction avait été violente, très violente. Oliver avait entendu ses hurlements et était descendu auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Il s'était interposé pour la protéger alors que la cellule était entre eux. Ils étaient remontés et avaient tout les deux décidés de ne plus descendre.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils étaient ici et Félicity se rendait compte que Oliver était heureux même ici. L'avion devait bientôt arriver pour leur donner leurs provisions pour les prochains jours. Il fait très chaud depuis ce matin, vraiment très chaud, Oliver alla rejoindre la jeune femme dans leur tente quand il la vit étendue sur le sol.

« Félicity ! »

Il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, il essaya de la réveiller mais elle n'ouvrit ses yeux qu'un bref instant. Il sortit de la tente et la conduisit à la plage, l'avion arrivait, il l'entendait, il devait l'emmener voir un médecin au plus vite.

Une fois à bord de l'avion, il demanda au pilote dans un chinois parfait de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible. Il tenait toujours la jeune femme contre lui, elle reprenait conscience à certains moments, Oliver se forçait à sourire bien qu'il soit extrêmement inquiet.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'hôpital, il se trouvait à côté de sa fiancée qui dormait paisiblement, selon le médecin elle était déshydratée mais son état n'était pas alarmant, ils voulaient faire d'autres tests. Il lui tenait la main, rassuré de la savoir en bonne santé. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et lui demanda de le suivre un moment. Oliver se leva, posa un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je reviens mon cœur. »

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte pour la laisser se reposer. Puis il s'approcha du médecin à qui il s'adressa en chinois.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui, elle va bien, elle pourra sortir demain sans soucis. »

« D'accord, donc elle est juste déshydratée ? »

« C'est ce qu'on pensait, mais la prise de sang a révélé autre chose. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle attend un enfant. »

Oliver était sous le choc, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le médecin venait de lui annoncer que Félicity, que Sa Félicity attendait un enfant, leur enfant... Mais une légère panique l'envahi... Ils avaient parlé de mariage, étaient près à se marier dès qu'ils rentreraient à Starling, mais là... C'était quelque chose d'encore plus énorme, quelque chose qui allait changer leur vie du tout au tout... Ils avaient fait attention pourtant, plusieurs fois au cours de leur voyage Félicity avait du aller chercher sa pilule, mais pourtant aujourd'hui, un enfant était là. Un bébé allait bientôt venir, car oui il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Même si ils ne s'y attendaient pas, leur bébé allait naître, ils allaient être parents.

« Un... Un bébé ? »

« Oui, félicitation. »

« Merci docteur, merci. Le bébé ne risque rien ? »

« On fera une échographie à son réveil, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'une femme enceinte souffre de déshydratation, la perfusion n'aura aucun effet sur le bébé. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Il retourna dans la chambre de sa fiancée et lui prit de nouveau la main. Il souriait, elle dormait, mais il souriait, il était heureux, encore plus que la veille. Il du patienter encore une bonne demi-heure avant de la voir se réveiller doucement. Il lui sourit, l'aida à se redresser et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? »

« Et bien... Deux choses... La première c'est que tu as souffert de déshydratation, la chaleur sur Lian Yu était trop forte, tu n'étais pas habituée. Les médecins t'ont mis une perfusion, et tout va bien. La seconde chose... »

Oliver hésita, même si lui était heureux de la future venue de ce bébé, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et ne savait pas si elle serait heureuse aussi. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses joues en lui faisant un des sourire qu'il aimait tant.

« Dis-moi... Je suis sure que ce n'est pas grave... »

« Ce n'est pas grave... Mais c'est inattendu... »

« Quoi ? »

Il posa doucement une main sur son ventre et sourit.

« Ici... Grandit notre bébé Félicity... »

Il vit son regard surpris, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus. Un bébé, elle était enceinte.

« Quoi... »

« Tu es enceinte... »

Félicity était un peu paniquée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ne savait pas comment Oliver allait le prendre, ils avaient certes prévu de se marier, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants et encore moins aussi vite. Elle posa une main sur celle d'Oliver qui tenait son ventre, il s'approcha un peu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était très inquiète, qu'elle craignait sa réponse. Sa réaction...

« Un petit être inattendu... »

Voyant son sourire et son regard, elle fut soulagée, mais elle devait mettre des mots sur son expression... Afin d'être certaine...

« Tu es heureux ? »

« Vraiment très heureux. Ecoute-moi... Ce bébé est là un peu tôt... Mais il est là, et on va l'accueillir tout les deux. On va l'élever ensemble et l'aimer plus que tout.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait... »

Soudain Oliver se tendit... Il était heureux, vraiment, mais il n'avait pas penser à une chose, et si Félicity ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Où en tout cas pas tout de suite ? Si elle trouvait que c'était trop tôt ? Et si elle n'était pas prête ?

« Félicity... Si tu ne veux pas... »

Elle se mit sur se genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Il lui rendit cette étreinte en souriant.

« J'aime déjà notre bébé Oliver... »

« Moi aussi je l'aime déjà. »

« J'ai peur... »

« Moi aussi, mais on s'en sortira, tu verras, on s'en sort toujours, non ? »

« Oui... Tu as raison. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le médecin revint dans la chambre et leur parla, Félicity regarda son fiancé qui lui traduisit ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'il allait faire une échographie, il fit entrer un appareil et la jeune femme se rallongea sur le lit tenant fortement la main d'Oliver. Elle était nerveuse, il sourit et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser le médecin faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il appliqua un gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de déposer la sonde. Il la déplaça quelques seconde avant qu'ils ne puissent voir une petite masse sombre sur l'écran, le médecin leur expliqua que c'était leur enfant. Il leur expliqua que le bébé allait très bien, qu'il voyait déjà le cœur battre, Félicity était enceinte de six semaines environ, tout allait très bien.

« Il est tout petit... »

« Oui... Notre bébé est parfait. »

« Je suis bien d'accord... »

Il imprima une photo et la donna au couple. Le médecin leur dit que la jeune femme pourrait sortir dès le lendemain matin. Le couple remercia le médecin alors qu'il quitta la chambre reprenant l'appareil. Oliver regardait l'échographie, il avait du mal à croire que ce bébé était le leur, qu'il grandissait dans le ventre de sa fiancée. Ce petit bébé qui naîtrait d'ici quelques mois, leur bébé. Il regarda Félicity qui essuyait le gel qui collait à son ventre, elle se rassit et il se mit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle avant de lui prendre la main.

« J'ai du mal à y croire... »

« Moi aussi... Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il va changer beaucoup de choses... »

« Je sais... Je sais aussi que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais je l'aime déjà. »

« Je l'aime aussi. »

La jeune femme se mit à bailler, elle avait l'air épuisé. Il lui dit de s'allonger et de dormir un peu.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Bien sur... Je ne te quitte pas une seconde. »

Elle sourit et fit une place à Oliver sur son lit, elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici, et en plus, depuis un an... Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit sans lui, elle ne pourrait pas le faire, c'était impossible.

Félicity put sortir de l'hôpital dès le lendemain, ils durent prendre une chambre d'hôtel car il était hors de question de retourner sur l'île alors qu'elle attendait leur enfant.

Le couple était étendu sur leur lit, confortablement installés. Oliver souriait en pensant à cet enfant qui grandissait.

« On va rentrer... »

« Oliver... On est pas obligé, notre bébé peu naître dans n'importe quel hôpital, tant que c'est un très bon hôpital. »

« Je sais... Mais je veux qu'il naisse chez nous, qu'il soit entouré de toute sa famille... »

« Ok... Et puis je pense que c'est une bonne chose... Ce n'est pas très bon de voyager quand on est enceinte... »

« Exactement, le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer quelques jours, donc on va rester ici un peu, et ensuite on rentrera chez nous. »

« Tu devrais prévenir ta sœur. »

« Non... »

« Non ? »

« Le mois prochain c'est son anniversaire... J'aimerais lui faire la surprise. »

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui en lui disant que ce serait un super cadeau. Ils resteraient donc ici jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Théa.

 **Le bébé est déjà décidé, je sais ce que ce saura ^^**

 **La suite très bientôt !**

 **Par contre la fic va sans doute bientôt se finir ^^ je n'ai plus trop d'idée =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Starling City, 13 mois après leur départ**

Le couple était devant la porte de l'appartement de Théa, la jeune femme ne savait pas que son frère revenait, ils ne savaient même pas si elle était à l'appartement en ce moment. Oliver se retourna et embrassa tendrement sa fiancée tout en posant une main sur son ventre.

« Elle aura pas mal de surprise pour son anniversaire, avec un neveu en route. »

« Une nièce ! »

« Je suis sur que ce sera un garçon... J'ai pas mal de chance en ce moment. »

« Idiot... »

« Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. »

« Oui... Absolument. »

« J'y crois pas ! »

Ils se retournèrent en voyant Théa qui rentrait chez elle. Elle posa rapidement ce qu'elle avait dans les bras avant de sauter littéralement dans les bras de son frère. Oliver la serra aussi dans les siens pendant que Félicity rentrait dans l'appartement avec les clés que Oliver venait de lui donner.

« Bon anniversaire Speedy. »

« Le meilleur des cadeaux ! »

« Dommage on en a un autre pour toi. »

« Hum... Je suis curieuse. »

« Tu le sauras plus tard. »

« Allez Ollie ! »

« Non. »

Théa entra avec son frère et alla enlacer sa future belle sœur.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon imbécile de frère. »

« De rien. »

« Tu sais ce qu'est mon cadeau ? »

Elle sourit et se tourna vers son fiancé qui souriait aussi.

« Laurel doit venir ce soir, on te le donnera à ce moment là. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Surprise ! »

Thea soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir son portable et de composer le numéro de son amie.

« Salut Laurel. »... « Mon frère vient de rentrer tu veux passer ? »... « Super, à tout de suite ! ».

Oliver sourit alors que Théa rangeait son portable.

« J'ai jamais été patiente Ollie, je vais pas le devenir maintenant. »

Félicity s'installa sur le canapé, elle était un peu fatiguée par le voyage mais elle se sentait bien. Oliver alla dans le frigo et lui sortit quelque chose à manger. Il lui apporta et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Vous étiez où ? »

« En chine. Le voyage a été long. »

Ils discutèrent un moment avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper. Théa dit d'entrer et ils furent heureux de voir Laurel entrer. Oliver se leva et alla enlacer son amie, elle lui avait manqué, Félicity fit de même. Bien qu'ils aient passé un de bons moments pendant leur voyage, ils étaient heureux d'être rentrés.

« Vous revenez pour de bon ? »

« En tout cas on reste pour un moment. »

« Super. »

Théa se mit devant son frère.

« Bon Laurel est là maintenant, alors où est mon cadeau ? »

« T'es pas croyable toi ! »

« Allez donne-lui Oliver. »

Il sourit et sortit une enveloppe de sa veste. Il lui tendit et elle la prit sans comprendre

« Ouvre, tu vas comprendre. »

Elle vit son frère se rapprocher de sa fiancée et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit son contenu. Elle regarda fixement et leva les yeux vers son frère, puis regarda Félicity, et à nouveau ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« C'est quoi Théa ? »

« C'est euh... Une échographie... »

Laurel ne sut plus quoi dire, une échographie, ses amis allaient avoir un enfant. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

« J'y crois pas, t'es enceinte ! »

Le couple se mit à rire, Laurel avait compris mais Théa regardait fixement la photo en essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait être tata. Elle sourit enfin et se jeta au coup de belle sœur en la félicitant et lui disant que c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Ca fait longtemps ? »

« J'en suis a 10 semaines. »

« C'est génial ! »

« Un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Un garçon... »

« Oliver... »

« Quoi ? »

« Disons que ton frère est persuadé que ce sera un garçon, mais on ne sait pas encore ce que ce sera. »

« Je suis sur que c'est un garçon... Il faut que ce soit un garçon... Si c'est une fille je passerais mes journées à m'inquiéter pour elle... Je le fais suffisamment avec toi. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu t'inquiéteras moins si vous avez un fils ? »

Oliver sourit à la réflexion de son amie.

« Disons que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter des garçons qui pourraient tourner autour de ma fille. »

Ils se mirent à rire, ils restèrent ainsi un moment à discuter de leur voyage, Théa avait failli frapper son frère en entendant qu'ils étaient aller à Nanda Parbat, mais en sachant que c'était pour annuler ce mariage, elle se calma.

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, Oliver se réveilla, il chercha Félicity du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Inquiet, il se leva et essaya de la trouver. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Il sourit et alla vers elle, il passa ses bras autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient sur son ventre.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je pensais que ce qu'on disait sur les envies des femmes enceintes n'étaient que des caprices que les femmes faisaient pour que leurs hommes soient à leur petits soins... »

Oliver sourit.

« Mais ? »

Elle soupira et se retourna dans ses bras en faisant une mine boudeuse.

« Je meurs d'envie d'une pizza aux anchois... Et le pire c'est que je déteste les anchois ! »

Il se mit à rire, posa un léger un baiser sur le front et attrapa le téléphone à côté du frigo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« La pizzeria du quartier est ouverte la nuit. »

« Oh super ! Je t'aime tu le sais ? »

« Tu m'aimes parce que je commande une pizza ? »

« Disons que c'est un plus. »

Il sourit et passa la commande puis ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le canapé du salon.

« Tu peux aller dormir, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. »

« Mais je veux être là. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à discuter avant que Félicity ne pose sa tête sur ses genoux et qu'elle le regarde fixement.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu serais vraiment déçu... Si on a une fille ? »

Il la vie détourner un peu le regard, craignant sa réponse, et il comprit, il avait sans doute été trop insistant sur le faite qu'il voulait un garçon. Il sourit et la fit se redresser et se mettre sur ses genoux, de sorte qu'elle se trouva à califourchon sur lui, leurs yeux se fixant intensément.

« Non... Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait penser le contraire... Mais je serais heureux garçon ou fille... J'ai même déjà une petite idée de prénom pour une fille... »

Elle sourit, passa ses bras dans son cou et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu me dis ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Allez... Si ça se trouve je vais aimer. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

« J'aime bien Amélia... »

« Amélia ? »

« Oui... Amélia Joy Queen. »

« Pourquoi Joy ? »

« Parce que toi et notre bébé vous me comblez... »

Elle sourit, imaginant bien avoir une petite fille portant ce prénom.

« Ça sonne bien, c'est joli. »

« Tu aimes alors ? »

« Oui... J'aime beaucoup. Mais il nous faut une alternative... Si on a un petit garçon. Et j'ai ma petite idée... »

« Dis moi. »

« Thomas... Thomas John Queen. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais qu'il te manque... Même si tu n'en parles pas... Et puis John est presque une évidence en second... Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si... J'aime beaucoup... »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette d'entrée. Oliver se leva sortit de l'argent de sa veste et alla ouvrir. Il donne un billet au livreur en lui précisant de garder la monnaie. Il prit la pizza et l'apporta à sa fiancée qui regardait le carton de pizza comme si c'était le saint Graal.

« Je crois que tu as faim. »

« Donne-moi cette pizza ! »

Il sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il lui servit une part qu'elle avala en quelques secondes.

« Ça va ? »

« Je trouve ça délicieux... C'est trop bizarre. »

Elle avala encore quelques parts avant de se blottir contre son fiancé. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que la jeune femme ne brise le silence.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris du poids... »

« Tu es enceinte... C'est normal. »

« Tu m'aimeras même quand je serais grosse ? »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sur leur lit.

« Je t'aime... Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime tout de toi, y compris ceci. »

Il caressa tendrement son ventre.

« C'est l'endroit où grandit notre bébé... Alors je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. »

« Tu n'es pas objectif... »

« Pas du tout... Mais s'il te plaît, n'ai aucun complexe. Tu es parfaite. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'endormir collée à son fiancée.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle sourit en voyant Oliver qui dormait. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et alla dans le salon... Elle avait faim.

Une fois en bas elle vit Théa qui mangeait un bol de céréales.

« Tu as eu une envie cette nuit ? »

« Oh oui... Heureusement que la pizzeria est ouverte la nuit. »

Félicity prit une part qui restait de la pizza de la nuit et l'avala sous les yeux dégoûtés de Théa.

« Comment tu peux manger ça aussi tôt ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je comprendrais jamais une femme enceinte. »

 **Voilà ! Alors il y a au moins un autre chapitre... Mais il sera sans doute le dernier, je n'ai plus d'idée pour cette fic, je suis désolée... Je sèche... Et surtout que j'ai trop d'idée pour la prochaine fic... D'ailleurs j'aimerais faire un chapitre en plus dedans... Du coup ce sera un peu plus long à sortir ^^**

 **Review please !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ^^ désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment plus d'idée, par contre je pense que ma prochaine fiction va beaucoup vous plaire, je me suis donnée à fond dedans pour essayer de satisfaire pas mal de monde qui me faisait des remarques constructibles ^^**

 **Merci à Takanima qui a suggéré le petit bonus final**

A cinq mois de grossesse, Oliver vint réveiller sa fiancée tendrement, elle était fatiguée ces temps ci, mais il voulait lui demander quelque chose si elle voulait bien. Quand elle finit par se réveiller et lui sourire, il posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondis.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui... Il est quelle heure ? »

« Près de dix heures... »

« Déjà... Je suis désolée... »

« Ne le sois pas, notre bébé te fatigue beaucoup. »

« Oui... »

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

« J'aimerais qu'on aille quelque part... Si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sur, où ? »

« Voir ma mère... »

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et hocha la tête, il avait besoin d'aller la voir, il n'y avait pas été à son enterrement.

Quand elle fut prête, ils partirent en direction du cimetière, Oliver ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, Félicity n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça, mais elle comprenait. Une fois sur place, il prit sa main tendrement dans la sienne et se baissa devant la tombe de sa mère. Tenant toujours la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne. Il finit par se relever, la serrant doucement contre lui.

« J'aurais du être là... »

« Oliver... Ne ressasse pas le passé, s'il te plaît. Tu es là maintenant, tu peux lui dire au revoir et... »

Félicity s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et porta une main à son ventre. Oliver se mit devant elle le regard paniqué.

« Tu as mal ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? »

« Je me sens... Bizarre... »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle lui prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre délicatement.

« Félicity, je t'en pris dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... »

« Je viens de sentir le bébé bouger... »

« Quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, la main toujours posée sur son ventre quand il sentit un coup, puis un autre... Il sourit et posa sa seconde main sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

« C'est la première fois que tu le sens ? »

« Bien sur... Sinon je te l'aurais dit. »

« Il bouge bien... »

« Oui... »

Oliver sourit avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Merci... »

« Et pourquoi tu me remercie cette fois ? »

« Tu viens de me donner une raison d'aimer ce cimetière... J'ai senti notre bébé bouger pour la première fois... »

« Notre bébé... Te fait déjà oublier de mauvais souvenirs... »

« Notre bébé est comme sa mère... Il me rend plus heureux que personne. »

La pluie se mit à tomber alors que le couple venait de sortir du cimetière. Oliver dit à sa fiancée de s'abriter dans un café le temps qu'il aille chercher la voiture. Ils avaient du se garer plus loin par manque de place. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser aller. Elle commanda un thé et un café en attendant Oliver. Une fois reçu, elle commença à boire son thé quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Félicity ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Ray, qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se leva et vint l'enlacer.

« Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps ! »

« Oui, je vais bien, et toi ? »

« Très bien merci. »

Il s'écarta d'elle quand il remarqua son petit ventre arrondis.

« En effet je vois ça. »

« Oui... »

Elle caressa tendrement son ventre heureuse de sentir de nouveau son bébé bouger.

« C'est Oliver ? »

« Bien sur oui... Ça ne peut être personne d'autre... »

Ray sourit, heureux de voir que Oliver avait tenu sa promesse de prendre soin d'elle.

« Tu en es à combien ? »

« Cinq mois et une semaine... »

« Félicitation. »

« Merci... »

« Alors que s'est-il passé tout ce temps... J'attendais de tes nouvelles... »

Elle ferma les yeux... Elle savait qu'un jour elle serait confrontée à lui, qu'elle devrait lui parler, certes ils s'étaient quittés en très bons terme, mais il l'aimait, et elle non. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, mais elle savait que celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé était Oliver, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir...

« Ray... »

« Je sais que tu aimes Oliver, je ne t'en veux pas, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait au moins rester amis. »

« On a eu du mal... A reprendre contact... Oliver a mis près de cinq mois à contacter Théa, elle a comprit et lui a pardonné, il avait besoin de temps. Quant-à moi j'ai mis à peu près autant de temps avant de contacter ma mère... Il fallait qu'on se retrouve, juste tout les deux. »

« Ok... Ça je peux le comprendre... Mais après ? »

« Je pense que j'appréhendais notre face à face. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je tenais à toi... Et que je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé. »

Il sourit et hésita à lui prendre la main, il s'y refusa quand il vit l'anneau à son doigt. Ferma les yeux et sourit de nouveau.

« Ne le sois pas, tu ne pouvais pas aller contre ton cœur Félicity, et il n'a toujours été qu'à lui... »

« Oui... »

« Vous êtes mariés ? »

Elle sourit, jouant de nouveau avec son anneau.

« Non, juste fiancés pour le moment. On voulait le faire à notre retour, mais avec le bébé on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux attendre sa naissance. »

« Ray ? »

Félicity tourna la tête en voyant Oliver revenir, il était trempé, elle sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il lui prit une main et posa l'autre sur son ventre. Leur bébé bougeait encore. Ray se leva et leur dit au revoir, il se sentit de trop en voyant le couple dans leur petite bulle avec leur enfant à venir.

Ce soir là, Félicity sortit de la douche quand elle vit son fiancé couché sur le lit, un bras soutenant sa tête, il était pensif. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était venue le rejoindre dans leur lit.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs... »

Il tourna la tête et la regarda, elle semblait inquiète.

« Je repensais à Ray... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que... Je me demande si tu l'aimais... »

« Oliver... »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, je ne doute pas de toi... »

« Oliver écoute-moi... Je ne l'aimais pas... Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'ai essayé, Barry, Ray... Mais je ne peux pas, à chaque fois que tu étais là... J'oubliais tout le reste, alors arrête de te tourmenter avec une histoire que je regrette... Il n'y a toujours eu que toi... Depuis très longtemps. »

« Je pense... Que je suis jaloux... »

Elle se mit à rire avant de se blottir contre lui. Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« J'aime bien que mon futur mari soit jaloux... »

« Et moi je déteste savoir qu'un autre homme puisse espérer quelque chose avec toi... »

« Oliver Queen jaloux... J'adore. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple se rendait chez le médecin. Aujourd'hui, ils sauraient le sexe de leur bébé. Ils avaient déjà prévu les prénoms, Amélia pour une fille et Thomas pour un garçon. Ils étaient nerveux, ne savaient pas si leur bébé était une fille ou un garçon, ils avaient hâte de savoir, vraiment. Dans la salle d'attente, le couple ne cessait de recevoir des sms de Théa et de Laurel qui cherchaient à savoir. « Alors ? », « vous savez ? », « Je veux savoir », « alors ? Je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu ? », « Alors Ollie, toi et Félicity vous avez vu le médecin ? », « Je veux savoir juste après Théa si c'est un petit gars ou une fille... Mon père est sur que ce sera une fille, va savoir pourquoi. ».

« On aurait jamais du leur dire à ces deux là... »

Ils sourirent, depuis leur retour, Quentin Lance était venu les voir quelque fois, il en voulait toujours à Oliver, pour Sara, mais pas comme avant, il lui en voulait surtout de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Il savait que Oliver était Arrow, le petit jeu avec Roy n'avait pas pris, mais il ne disait rien, souhaitant lui aussi qu'il soit heureux, et il avait pu voir qu'avec Félicity, il l'était. Alors quand il avait appris pour le bébé, il avait été heureux, sincèrement heureux pour eux.

« Une fille ou un garçon a ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas me tromper... Je serais heureux que ce soit Amélia ou Thomas. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« J'aimerais te donner un fils Oliver... »

Il lui prit la main et la fit le regarder de l'autre.

« Hey... Je serais heureux peu importe ce que notre bébé est. Je te le promets. Rien que pour ça, j'aimerais que ce soit une petite fille, pour que tu saches, que tu vois, que je l'aime de tout mon cœur notre bébé. »

« Tu dois me trouver stupide... »

« Pas du tout... »

« En fait c'est à cause d'un gars que j'ai entendu parlé, quand je suis sortie avec Théa et Laurel un soir... Il disait que sa femme était enceinte, et que ça avait intérêt d'être un garçon car c'était la seule bonne chose possible... »

« Ce type est un salaud. »

« Alors je me suis dit que tu pensais peut-être la même chose. »

« Pas du tout... »

« Mademoiselle Smoak ? »

Ils se tournèrent à l'entente de son nom. Oliver lui sourit et ils se levèrent se tenant toujours la main. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du médecin.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Fatiguée, mais ça peut aller, Oliver prends soin de moi. »

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, le médecin sourit et alluma l'écran.

« Alors vous voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Oui... Mais peu importe ce que c'est, c'est une très bonne chose. »

Ce soir là, Félicity était étendue sur leur lit, Oliver à ses côtés qui caressait tendrement le vendre arrondis qui abritait leur bébé... Leur fils... Ils allaient avoir un fils, ils avaient été tellement heureux de l'apprendre. Un petit Thomas John Queen allait bientôt naître.

« Tu es heureux alors ? »

« Je te l'ai dit mon cœur... Garçon ou fille, je suis heureux. »

« Moi aussi... »

Ils sourirent et Félicity se blottit contre l'homme qu'elle aimait qui garda une main posée sur son ventre, il aimait tellement pouvoir sentir son enfant... Leur enfant bouger. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent. Ils avaient mis un an à revenir, mais cette fois, avec leur petit garçon en route, ils étaient heureux d'être rentrés, heureux d'être une famille. Heureux de s'être trouvés...

 _Quatre ans plus tard._

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on reparte de la ville... »

« Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. »

Félicity sourit, heureuse de repartir, Oliver lui avait fait une surprise, il avait loué une maison pendant quelques semaines à Los Angeles, où ils avaient été heureux avant de revenir à Starling. Cette fois ce n'était pas un voyage pour oublier les mauvais souvenirs, mais un pour s'en créer de nouveaux... En famille.

Félicity jeta un œil derrière, elle vit son fils Tommy qui regardait un livre d'image, il semblait captivé par ce qu'il regardait. Tommy avait trois ans et demi et ressemblait énormément à son père au grand bonheur de sa mère.

« Content de voyager Tommy ? »

« Oui ! »

Le petit garçon sourit à sa mère, ses yeux bleus fixant toujours son livre. Félicity se retourna et posa une main sur la cuisse de son homme avant de la presser doucement.

« Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a quitté la ville... On était heureux... »

« Oui... Mais je le suis encore plus maintenant. »

Elle sourit, se leva un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Lilly dort ? »

Félicity sourit et regarda dans le rétroviseur, leur fille de deux mois à peine profondément endormie dans son siège auto.

« A poings fermés... »

Oliver sourit et continua sa route, ensemble, en famille.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Merci... »

« De quoi ? »

« De tout... D'être mon mari, le père de nos enfants... Je t'aime. »

Il sourit et se tourna brièvement vers elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils leur avaient fallut du temps pour être heureux, mais ils avaient finis par se trouver, et ne plus se lâcher, ils étaient une famille et ne voulaient jamais revenir en arrière... Ils étaient heureux.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu, qui ont apprécié et qui m'ont suivi, et surtout à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir ^^**


End file.
